Today, micro- and nano-scale devices or systems (e.g., microelectromechanical (MEMS) and nanoelectromechanical (NEMS)) may offer an attractive option in certain applications. The natural operating frequencies of these (and similar) devices, however, have barely reached the kHz or MHz ranges, while higher operating frequencies have been sought. At the same time, manufacturing MEMS and NEMS has presented several challenges with regard to fabrication and uniformity. Thus, at least to some extent, the use of devices or systems including MEMS and NEMS, for example, has been limited due to the difficulties encountered in the design and manufacture of such devices or systems having suitable operating frequencies.